Hanté par le plaisir
by Manany-Fic
Summary: Toshiro et Karin ne se sont pas vu depuis 3 ans. Mais pourtant, aucun des deux n'a oublier l'autre...  One-shot contenant du lemon...de Manou.


Ceci est une petite One-shot Hitsu/Karin, contenant du **lemon**. – et pas qu'un peu -

Précision ? J'ai eu l'idée de cette petite fiction à 2 h du matin, en délirant par sms avec Nany ^_^ . Voyez nos conversation xD

L'eau coula sur son corps, détendant ses muscles d'une dure journée. Le capitaine Hitsugaya Toshiro, appuya ses mains sur le mur de la douche, arqua son corps. Son dos lui faisait souffrir de martyr. Il sursauta en sentant des mains sur ses reins.

- Un massage ?

Sa voix…. Il se retourna doucement, elle était la nue, belle, sensuelle. Elle lui sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu as l'air si épuiser… je peux t'aider à te relaxer si tu veux.

Sa bouche deviens sèche, quand il sentir sa langue lui lécher le cou, et quand il sentit ses mamelons se frotter sur son torse.

- Hum… Toshiro je te fais de l'effet dis moi.

Sa voix était si sensuelle, qu'il en frissonnant. Oui elle lui faisait de l'effet il ne pouvait pas lui cacher dans l'état ou il était. Elle baisa ses yeux, et souris.

- Faut soulager ça.

Sans faire disparait son sourire, elle s'agenouilla devant lui.

- Ne… fais….pas….Ahhhh .

Il gémit quand il sentit sa langue sur son sexe dresser. Les yeux à demi clos il la regarda faire. Le prendre doucement dans sa bouche, faisant de doux va et viens.

- Mhumm oui….

Il lui souleva les cheveux, lui caressa la tête. Il sentit la sève monter en lui.

- Je vais….ahhhh….

Ahhhh… Toshiro Hitsugaya se redressa dans son lit, frustrée et en nage… Il avait encore rêve d'elle… Et cette fois son rêve était devenu de plus en plus érotique, tellement érotique et réelle que son sexe était durci d'envie pour elle. Il devait se soulager. Imagina sa main fine et douce il commença à faire des va et viens, il poussant un cri de plaisir et de frustration et un prénom s'échappa de ses lèvres… Karin…

Une jeune fille brune de 19 ans se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit… Elle était en nage et perdu. Pourquoi c'était t'elle réveiller ?

- Tu as gémit si fort que sa ta réveiller.

Elle sursauta, Rukia était la dans le noir assise sur la chaise de son bureau… elle rougit en se rappela de son rêve, des caresses de Toshiro sur son corps.

- J'aillais me coucher dans je t'ai entendu j'ai cru que tu faisais un cauchemar. Mais ton rêve avait plutôt l'air d'être agréable… Même très agréable si tu veux mon avis.

Elle sentit ses joues rougir et était heureuse d'être cacher par l'obscurité.

- Bon je vais te laisser soulager la tentions de ton corps.

Elle se leva de la chaise et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Me …sou..lager ? Comment. ?

Rukia s'arrêta dans l'obscurité.

- Comment ça comment ?

- Ben ... Euh je me suis... Jamais…

Elle se racla la gorge.

- Tu t'es jamais masturbée ?

Karin sentir ses joues lui brulée.

- Non, je ne veux pas toucher mon corps… Je veux que sa soit …Lui le premier à me faire découvrir le plaisir.

- Lui? Tu parle du capitaine Hitsugaya ?

Le silence se fit dans la chambre.

- Tu gémisses son prénom Karin.

- Sa va ! Sa suffit ! Sa fait plus de 3 ans que je ne les pas vu.

- Mais tu l'aime encore n'es ce pas ?

Karin replia ses jambes dans son lit, et posa son front sur ses genoux.

- Oui, il n'y a pas une seule seconde ou je ne pense pas à lui.

Elle sentit Rukia lui caresser les cheveux.

- Je sais que tu lui manque aussi.

- Pff. Tellement qu'il n'arrive pas à trouver 5 minutes pour venir me voir.

Rukia, ne dis rien, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle savait le capitaine amoureux de Karin, et elle savait que lui aussi souffres de cette séparation. Elle devait faire qu'elle que chose pour les aider. Et elle savait comment.

Toshiro, se tourna encore et encore dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle lui manquer terriblement. Il voulait tellement la voir, lui parler, la toucher… lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Oui qu'il l'aimait.

- Karin….

C'était un chuchotement, une plainte du cœur qui échappa de ses lèvres.

- Oui ?

Il sursauta dans son lit et se redressa. Sa chambre était toujours dans le noir mais une silhouette se découpa devant la fenêtre.

Elle était en nuisette transparente, magnifique, sensuelle. Son corps baignant dans un rayon de lune.

- Toshiro…

Elle murmura son prénom, d'une voix si caressante qu'il sentit son désir monter. Il fit voler ses couvertures et se mit à genoux sur son lit.

- Pourquoi tu reviens me hanter.

Elle lui sourit et s'approcha du lit.

- Je te hante Toshiro ?

Il la fixa… était-elle réelle ? Ou fantasmer-t-il encore ?

- Alors ? Je te hante ?

Elle grippa sur le lit, elle était à genoux devant lui, il vit ses tétons à travers sa nuisette, il avala sa salive.

- Tu me hantes jour et nuit. Tu me manques tellement…

Il tendit sa main vers sa joue, s'attendant presque à se qu'elle disparaisse, mais il rencontra une joue à la peau si douce et chaude.

- Karin ?

Elle frotta sa joue contre sa main.

- Je suis là…pour toi.

Elle était la pour lui ? Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle l'aimait ? Il pria que oui, sinon la blague serais vraiment de mouvais gout. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, ils étaient beaucoup plus long que dans son souvenir, mais ils étaient toujours aussi doux. Doucement, comme au ralentit il captura ses lèvres. Elles étaient si douces qu'il poussa un petit gémissement, auquel Karin répondit en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Pressant sa poitrine contre son torse. Il sentit la langue de Karin demander timidement l'accès à sa bouche. Entrouvrant ses lèvres il passa sa langue dans sa bouche.

Il caressa sa langue, explorant l'intimité de sa bouche. Il lui caressa le dos, en prolongeant le baiser. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, et la colla contre lui, pour qu'elle sente bien l'étendu de son désir.

Elle détacha doucement ses lèvres des siennes, et chuchota.

- Toshiro… fais moi tienne.

Il sourit contre ses lèvres. Doucement il remontant sa nuisette, elle leva les bras pour l'aider. Elle était devant lui, avec juste un shorty de dentelle blanche.

- Karin…

Il la coucha doucement sur le dos, ses cheveux s'étalèrent sur l'oreiller.

- Que tu es belle.

Il la vit rougir, il aimait ça. Il reprit doucement ses lèvres, caressant du bout des doigts ses cotes, elle frissonna. Il se sépara de ses lèvres, descendant doucement sur son menton, son cou. Déposant des milliers de petits baisers. Il embrassa le creux de sa poitrine, sa peau était si douce. Il emprisonna entre ses lèvres l'un de ses tétons déjà durcie de plaisir. Elle ferma les yeux et poussa un petit cri de plaisir en sentant sa langue. Il passa sa main sur son ventre, sans quitter son sein, et il fit courir ses doigts sur la dentelle de son shorty. Elle arqua son corps. Il se redressa et la regarda, elle ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le siens.

- Je t'aime Toshiro.

Il y a avait tellement d'amour dans sa voix et dans son regard qu'il n'en douta pas une seconde.

- Je t'aime Karin.

Il se plaça entre ses jambes et embrasa son ventre, laissa sa langue courir sur son ventre. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules. Sa langue fit des petits va et viens dans son nombril.

- Oh.. oui .

Elle gémissait.

Il lui retira doucement la dernière barrière de tissus, elle l'aida en souleva les hanches. Il la voyait enfin en vrai comme il l'avait toujours rêve. Nue et folle de désir pour lui.

Il caressa son intimité. Il la sentit se crisper.

- Sa va allez mon amour.

Doucement, il entra deux de ses doigts en elle.

- Karin tu es si chaude.

Il explora son intimidé.

- Toshiro… viens je t'en supplie.

Quelles douces paroles à se oreilles.

- Non mon cœur attend.

Il la voulait brulante… qu'il la sente presque se consumer sous lui. Doucement il approcha sa bouche, et sa langue alla rejoindre ses doigts.

Elle s'agrippa au drap, gémissant et arqua le corps sous les assauts de cette douce torture.

Il se redressa et la regarda.

- Tu as si bon gout.

Elle rougit, des gouttes de sueur perlèrent sur son front. Il se glissa entre ses jambes.

Posant son front sur le siens il entra doucement en elle. Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur et se crispa quand il franchit sa barrière. Il arrêta de bouger, qu'elle puisse s'habituer à sa présence.

- Sa va allez.

Il l'embrassa au coin de l'œil, et quand il la sentit enfin sereine, il recommença à bouger en elle.

C'était si bon, elle était si étroite…. Si chaude, qu'il s'obligea à respirer profondément, pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il voulait la porter le plus loin possible.

- Hum.. Toshiro. Plus fort.

Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort à chacun de ses coups de rein. Ils se moquèrent d'être entendus, seul l'instant présent compter pour eux.

Il s'agrippa à ses hanches, et alla plus profondément en elle. La poussant de plus en plus prés de l'orgasme. Elle lui griffa les épaules.

- To..Toshiro…bon c'est si …

Elle n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle cria de plaisir.

Des gouttes de sueur glissa sur son visage quand il posa sa tête sur la poitrine de Karin, continuant ses va et viens en elle.

- Ka…Karin….

Il gémissait aussi fort qu'elle. Elle enlaça ses doigts au siens quand elle se sentit près de l'orgasme, et ensemble dans un dernier cri de plaisir, leurs doigts enlacer, il se rependit en elle.

Epuiser il se laissa tomber sur elle. De sa main libre elle lui caressa les cheveux.

- Merci.

Elle avait la voix enrouée par le plaisir.

Il se redressa doucement et embrassa ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime tant.

Il se laissa tomber près d'elle, et attira à lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et sa jambe sur les siens. Remonta les draps sur eux.

- Moi aussi Toshiro. Je suis si heureuse.

- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais jamais. J'ai tout fait pour être envoyez à Karakura mais, sa à toujours échouer. Pardonne-moi.

Elle poussa sa main sur son cœur.

- Je suis là maintenant, c'est tout se qu'il compte.

Il la serra contre lui

- Oui.

Ils parlèrent encore un peu du bonheur de s'être retrouver. Doucement, après qu'elle baiser, ils tombèrent tous les deux dans les bras de Morphée, enlacer.

Et pendant se temps dans la ville de Karakura, une shinigami brune se faisait passer un savon par un grand roux, pour avoir envoyé sa petite sœur à la soul society.

[One-shot écrite par **Manou** ]


End file.
